Seputar Permasalahan Duit dan Toilet
by hanatsabita
Summary: Toilet cuma sebiji. Akatsuki yang berkebutuhan penting harus ngantri panjang ampe berantem-berantem. Akhirnya,mereka mengadukan permasalahan ini ke si leader kece. One-shot!


Pagi ini sangat tenang dan damai. Hutan yang sejuk menyambut sinar matahari yang mulai merekah putih-kekuningan. Namun keheningan dan kedamaian itu tiba-tiba saja tergantikan oleh teriakan gaje-melingking-cempreng dan derap langkah kaki yang membuat makhluk hidup yang sedang bersiul-siul di dahan pohon kalang kabut dan melarikan diri menjauhi sebuah goa bobrok tepat di tengah-tengah hutan belantara itu.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hanatsabita : Seputar Permasalahan Duit dan Toilet**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Warning's : OOC, Lebay, Typo, Garing, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

**Rated : T**

**No Like Don't FLAME!**

**One-shot**

* * *

**DRAP ! DRAP! DRAP!**

"Minggir uuuun!" teriak seorang wanita cantik *Author di gampar* err… maksudnya laki-laki cantik #sama aja# dengan derap kaki yang keras.

Dia berlarian dari kamar tidur menuju sebuah tempat keramat untuk melepas sesak. Tangannya dengan intens memegangi perut yang seolah memasang tampang ingin muntah. Uwoo! Deidara kebelet boker.

Setelah beberapa lamanya si pirang berlari, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang di kerubungi berbagai manusia berkeperluan sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berbaris rapi menunggu giliran memakai toilet satu-satunya di markas itu.

Deidara meringis melihat panjangnya antrian. Tepat di depan pintu ada Itachi, kemudian berderet-deret di belakangnya Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi dan Hidan.

Deidara sudah tak sabar. Dengan beringas ia menembus antrian dan menggerebek pintu toilet brutal.

"Cepet un…! Aku udah di ujuuung!"

"Ngantri dong! Bukan cuma kau yang di ujung, Banci!" sembur pria klimis yang ikutan emosi melihat si kuning yang seharusnya ngantri di belakangnya malah kini berdiri paling depan. Pria klimis –Hidan- berjalan cepat ke arah Deidara, menarik-narik si pirang agar kembali ke antrian. Namun entah mengapa rasanya tubuh Deidara begitu menempel di pintu layaknya Cicak.

Akhirnya para pengantri yang lain turun tangan.

**JDUAK!**

Si nyonya besar di rumah itu –Konan- langsung menjambak rambut panjang Deidara, lalu membenturkan kepala itu ke pintu toilet dengan angkara murka. Sukses! Tubuh Deidara lepas dengan sendirinya –entah bagaimana.

"_Ladies first…_" desis angker si nyonya dengan aura setan berkabut-kabut, membuat beberapa dari mereka memilih beringsut sedikit untuk memberi ruang kepada si 'Nyonya' untuk menghentakkan beberapa tulang. Si pirang yang jadi korban keganasan dengan sebuah benjol besar di kepala juga beberapa tulang rusuk yang retak terbirit-birit bersembunyi di balik tubuh bantet Sasori.

Akibat kejadian 'main terobos' itu, kesabaran anggota Akatsuki yang lain untuk mengantri menjadi hilang, dan berebut mengambil posisi paling depan.

Selang beberapa menit…

**CKLEK!**

Pintu toilet terbuka.

"Ah… lega…"

Kakuzu 'Si Rentenir Mata Ijo' memunculkan kepala 'bucuk' nya dari pintu toilet, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Setelah kakuzu berlalu, Konan mengambil langkah dengan cepat.

**SRET!**

Pria raven dengan kerutan 'seksi' di wajahnya menghalangi langkah perempuan itu. Matanya merah menyala dengan tiga koma di pupilnya.

Tatapan Konan tak kalah seram. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sudah kebelet.

"Minggir… Keriput…" Konan memerintah dengan desisan tajam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ingat budaya antri, Nyonya?" balas Itachi sarkastik. Kedua tangannya terbentang lebar menutupi pintu masuk toilet. Sungguh… Itachi pun sebenarnya juga tak tahan dari tadi.

"Cepetan kalian…! Aku juga mau masuk… aduh cepet cepet!" teriak Hidan di sela-sela perang dingin Itachi VS Konan. Kaki si klimis saling mengapit erat.

"Ngga bisa! Mengalah lah sama anak kecil! Dasar kalian orang dewasa tak berguna!" si muka _babyface _ikutan komentar.

Deidara yang kaget dengan penuturan 'kejam' Sasori langsung menyalak sekaligus menyadarkan, "Apuah! Anak keciil! Ingat umuuur… Danna~ ingat umur…"

"Aaaah! Tobi anak baek kebelet 'Pup'! Tobi anak baek kebelet 'Pup'! cepat selesaikan masalahan kalian di tempat lain! Kalian menutupi jalan!" Tobi akhirnya ikutan menjerit setengah memelas. Kedua tangannya aktif memegangi perut –yang telah berbunyi nista sedari tadi. sesekali Tobi menarik nafas kencang lalu menghembuskannya putus-putus. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa di dalam topeng orange itu sebuah wajah sedang memerah. Keringat dingin membaluri tubuhnya. Tobi geregetan dan mewek sampai-sampai menggigit bibir, karena sebenarnya ia telah mengantri sejak satu jam yang lalu.

_Fashback_

Tobi si anak baek berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Pein dan Kisame sudah mengantri terlebih dahulu.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu toilet terbuka. Kakuzu keluar dan melenggang pergi dari sana.

"Silahkan duluan, leader… aku masih bisa menahan." Tawar Kisame hormat.

"Ah. Terimakasih Kis…" Pein yang tetap _stay cool –_kalau ga mau di bilang sengak- masuk ke pintu toiletdan melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Ngantri ya Tob…" kata Kisame ke Tobi. Tobi mengangguk kencang.

Tak berapa lama, Pein pun keluar. Kisame segera masuk. Selang beberapa menit, Itachi muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Siapa di dalam, Tob?" tanya Itachi.

"Kisame senpai." Jawab Tobi –yang tumben-tumbennya- normal.

"Oh. Aku di depan ya Tob, sungguh aku tak tahan lagi." Itachi merayu Tobi, yang akhirnya laki-laki berbungkus topeng loli itu mengalah.

Lama.

Kisame belum kunjung keluar, dan Konan sudah ikut mengantri. Ia memandang Tobi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tob…tolong… aku di depan ya…"

Melihat cewek cantik minta tolong Tobi jadi ngga tega. Dia mengangguk lemah lalu –dengan setengah hati- beringsut ke belakang Konan.

Konan yang melihat Itachi kembali minta belas kasihan, "Chi…"

"TIDAK!" sembur cepat si sulung Uchiha membuat Konan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jahat. Kau tak mau mengalah sama cewek."

"Giliran gini aja baru main cowok-cewek. Dasar Cicak kau." Maki Itachi tak berperasaan.

"APA! Kau yang Cicak!" maki Konan balik tak terima.

Beberapa belas menit, perdebatan mereka akhirnya terhenti dengan interupsi seorang bertopeng loli. "Er… senpai… sadar ga kalau Kisame senpai udah keluar dari tadi."

"HA?!" teriak Itachi dan Konan bersamaan. Dengan cepat mereka menoleh ke pintu yang masih tertutup lalu membuka nya.

"Terkunci…" desis Itachi pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua orang itu.

"Iya… selagi kalian berantem tadi Kakuzu senpai langsung masuk, terus ngunci pintu nya. Dia udah dua kali lho keluar masuk sejak Tobi di sini tadi." Tobi menjelaskan dengan datar.

"Haah… ya sudahlah." Itachi dan Konan kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Zetsu dan Sasori yang –dengan lancangnya- langsung ambil tempat di depan Tobi.

"Kok… Senpai bisa ada di depan Tobi…" Tobi akhirnya membunyikan sebuah protes.

"Sori Tob… kamu kan anak baik… ngalah sama senpai ya…" jawab Zetsu enteng. Sasori hanya diam tak menyahuti.

"I-iya deh…"

"Kau boneka kok bisa ke toilet, Sasori? ngeluarin apa? Minyak?" tanya Itachi 'sok' _innocent._

Sasori merengut sebal. "Diem ah. Gini-gini aku juga keperluan yang sama dengan kalian."

Lima belas menit berlalu… Hidan berlari kencang menuju toilet. "Wah… panjang juga antriannya…" desah Hidan kecewa. "Tobi… senpai di de…"

"TIDAAAK!" potong Tobi cepat. Kali ini dia tak akan mengalah. Cukup sudah.

"Dasar Tobi bukan anak baek!" Hidan berseru kencang sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Terserah aja deh. Peduli setan sama gelar 'Anak Baek' di saat sekarang ini." jawab Tobi ketus amat, membuat yang lain cengo mendadak.

Tak berapa lama, derap langkah kaki menggema memenuhi pendengaran Tobi, si selingi sebuah teriakan cempreng. "Minggir uuuun!".

_Flashback end…_

Dan di sini lah Tobi sekarang, bersama manusia-manusia _absurd _berebut sebuah toilet bagaikan berebut sembako gratis.

.

.

.

Keadaan semakin memanas. Kejadian tarik menarik dari pintu toilet tak terhindarkan. Itachi yang berada di posisi depan dan bersiap menyergap masuk ke dalam toilet langsung di tarik Konan dengan kekuatan penuh hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Itachi yang geram akhirnya bersiap dengan Amaterasu, sedangkan Konan telah siap dengan jurus kertas-kertasnya (Author lupa nama jurus-jurus Konan).

Saling menyerang. Itachi dan Konan melompat kesana-sini sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing. Yang lain akhirnya ikut meramaikan dengan saling mengeluarkan jurus –minus Tobi yang bisa nya cuma teriak super 'TOBI ANAK BAEEEKKK!" sambil berlarian kesana-sini.

Adu jotos benar-benar tak mampu lagi terelakkan. Demi mendapatkan antrian paling depan dengan gajenya mereka saling tinju dan serang. Mereka mengeluarkan jurus-jurus Ala kriminal tingkat tinggi yang seharusnya dikeluarkan ketika berhadapan dengan musuh –bukan ke sesama teman seperti ini.

Markas bergemuruh, hampir hancur. Tubuh mereka kotor dan penuh peluh, namun mereka tak peduli lagi. Bahkan sebenarnya sakit perut mereka sudah hilang –tanpa mereka sadari karena kelewat esmosih.

Tak sadarkah mereka selama mereka berantem Kakuzu sudah keluar masuk toilet sepuluh kali?! SEPULUH KALI dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya?!

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INIII!"

Akhirnya sang ketua menginterupsi tindakan mereka dengan murka. Mereka cengo, terdiam mendadak.

"SEMUANYA IKUT KE RUANG RAPAT!" Pein berteriak lagi.

Patuh –mereka mengikuti langkah Pein, berjejer rapi seperti anak bebek mengikuti induknya.

Sesampainya di ruang rapat, Pein menggerebak meja berkali-kali –kalap. Sungguh dia tak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal sebagai panjahat kelas atas dan pembunuh berdarah dingin bisa melakukan hal tak jelas begini. Para anggota yang kaget banget sampai-sampai mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung sendiri *halah* menjadi semakin tegang.

"Nyebut leader… nyebuuut! Uang kas kita nipis… ntar kalo meja rusak karena di gerebek dengan tak berperasaan seperti itu siapa yang bakalan ganti?" Kakuzu yang –paling anti banget sama yang namanya 'buang-buang duit' akhirnya meberanikan diri untuk menghentikan aksi 'Esmosih' Pein. Pein mendelik tajam ke Kakuzu, di balas dengan tatapan 'Lapar' #Plak!# maksudnya di balas dengan tatapan takut si bendahara buluk.

**BRAK!**

Sekali gebrakan dahsyat Pein akhirnya menghancurkan meja yang malang.

"THEDAAAAK!" akhirnya si bendahara butut tak mampu untuk meredam teriaknnya –dramatis. "TIDAK LAGIIII!" lanjutnya sambil cakar-cakar pintu –tapi ga berani cakar kuat-kuat karena takut pintunya rusak terus uang kas keluar lagi.

"Sekarang mari kita bicarakan permasalahan ini. Apa yang membuat kalian berlaku kekanakan seperti ini? setiap hari seperti ini? apa kalian tidak malu? Kalian itu udah dewasa semua! Penjahat berkharisma! Apa kata fans kita kalau melihat tingkah gila kalian ini!" cerocos Pein tajam, _plus_ ngawur, pandangannya tak lepas dari mata anggota-anggotanya yang sesekali menunduk grogi.

"Ayo bicara!" Pein menghardik.

Setelah saling pandang, akhirnya Itachi mewakili mereka menyuarakan isi hati. "Begini leader. Kami semua berkebutuhan sama. Tapi toilet kita cuma satu. Jadi bisakah kita menambah toilet barang satu atau dua lagi? Uang kas kita melimpah leader. Ini juga menghindari terjadinya aksi anarkis dan tawuran seperti tadi." Itachi menjelaskan 'sok' intelek.

Kakuzu menatap tak percaya. Ia ingin sekali melempari si Uchiha kampret yang berani-beraninya mengadu permasalahan sepele namun keluar banyak duit itu dengan kaos kaki buluk nya.

"Oh. Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukan hal ini dari kemarin-kemarin?" suara Pein terdengar sedikit melembut meski raut wajahnya masih tampak keras. Perasaan Kakuzu makin tak enak, berbanding terbalik dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang serasa mendapat angin hangat dari ufuk timur.

Akatsuki saling pandang lagi. Lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Itu gara-gara dia!" jawab Akatsuki serentak. Mereka menunjuk seorang pria bercadar yang tercekat dan terpojok di pojokan. Si rentenir balik memandang mereka dengan sewot dan sengit. Matanya makin hijau berkilat –berbahaya*ceila*.

Pein mengikuti tunjukan anggotanya –menatap Kakuzu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Pein sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia melarang kami melaporkan hal ini ke leader. Dia telah mengancam kami, leader!" Zetsu akhirnya mengadu ke Pein. Kakuzu yang _shock _langsung keringetan dingin.

Mata Pein menyipit. Dia menatap Kakuzu intens sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Si korban tatapan hanya nyengir kuda selebar-lebarnya di balik cadar sambil pasang tampang , 'Awas kalian!'

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Pein bertanya langsung ke Kakuzu. Hening. Kakuzu tak berani menjawab.

"Kata nya kalau kami berani mengeluh masalah jumlah toilet atau _furniture, _atau permasalahan apapun ke leader yang menyebabkan pengeluaran kas, dia akan melipatgandakan hutang kami." Konan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Pein dengan seringai lebar.

"Benarkah? Apa hak mu melipatgandakan hutang mereka, eh?" Pein berjalan mendekati Kakuzu dengan angkuh.

"Er… itu…i-itu…" Kakuzu tergagap. Ia bahkan bersiul-siul gaje dan memandang kearah lain.

Pein yang melihat tingkah gaje itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berkata bijak, "Hah… baiklah kalau itu permasalahannya. Kita akan menambah tiga toilet lagi –bukan! Masing-masing kamar kalian akan di pasangi toilet dan kamar mandi."

"Horeeee!" teriak suka cita Akatsuki members.

"TIDAAAK!" Kakuzu menghentikan momen suka-cita Akatsuki members, dia memeluk koper dengan erat sekali.

"Tak akan ku biarkan toilet bertambah! Cukup satu untuk semua!" Kakuzu menyalak liar. Wow. Kakuzu berani amat melawan titah Pein.

"Biar aku beritahukan pada mu… Rentenir. Aku mengizinkan pembangunan bilik toilet plus kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar." Pein masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi si 'mata ijo' ini.

"Tidak, leader! Tidak! Uang kas kita menipis! Kita mau makan apa kalau uang itu di bangun untuk yang tidak berguna seperti itu?" Kakuzu masih menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Mana buku kas. Sini. Aku mau periksa." Pein mengadahkan tangan kanannya. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tak begitu tinggi Kakuzu menyerahkan sebuah buku tua berisi nominal angka –yang juga tak begitu jelas.

Pein membuka selembar demi selembar. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Akatsuki –minus Kakuzu tentunya- telah berdoa komat-kamit semoga uang yang telah mereka kumpulkan selama ini cukup besar untuk membangun sebilik toilet. 'Sebilik pun cukup… ya Tuhan…' Doa mereka panjatkan tulus dan mengiba.

Pein mengernyit bingung. "Itachi, Konan, Deidara, sini." Pein memanggil ketiga orang itu dengan suara datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sang buku. Menurut, mereka menghampiri Pein.

_Well, _Badan Pemeriksa Keuangan Akatsuki (BPKA) beraksi. Itachi mengeluarkan kalkulator nya, Konan menyiapkan kertas dan pena, dan Deidara melafalkan tiap nominal yang tertera di buku.

"Tiga puluh juta… un, tambah dua puluh lima juta tiga ratus ribu… un, tambah lima ratus ribu… un, tam-"

"Jangan pake Un napa, Banci?!" sergah Konan esmosih. Deidara manyun dan menyambit kepala Konan dengan buku tebal.

"Aw!" Konan meringis, langsung pasang tampang galak. Ternyata si Deidara tak pandang bulu kalau menyambit anak orang. Mau cewek, anak kecil, orang tua –kurang ajar amat-, sampai pejantan tangguh pun di babat habis sama sambitan tangannya yang _unyu_.

"Kau!" Konan menggeram.

Deidara cepat-cepat berkicau, "Ga ada waktu berantem. Aku ulang. Tiga puluh juta… un, tambah dua puluh lima juta tiga ratus ribu… un, tambah lima ratus ribu… un, tambah tujuh puluh lima juta… un… kurang Sembilan puluh juta… un."

"Haah…" Itachi mendesah lelah. Kebiasaan menggunakan akhiran 'UN' si kuning tampaknya tidak akan bisa di hilangkan dengan mudah. Itachi ingin sekali rasanya mengumpankan Deidara ke ikan paus di laut pasifik, atau berteriak dramatis di padang bunga, 'Kenapa nasib ku harus bertemu dengan si UN ini wahai rumput yang bergoyang….?!"

Pein ikut mendesah malas. "sudah sini biar aku saja yang baca," katanya sembari menarik paksa buku buluk nan busuk milik si rentenir itu dari tangan lentik Deidara.

Deidara yang manyun karena merasa sudah tak berguna sebagai BPKA membuang muka, menghentak-hentakkan kaki, melangkah menjauhi ketiga temannya itu. Fikirannya galau dan berkecamuk. Kalau yang lain rebut buku itu dari Deidara sih udah di tabok kayak si Konan tadi. Tapi… kalau leader nya langsung yang narik. Mana berani si Deidara . Dia belum siap si sate sama pimpinan. 'Cih. Gara-gara aku ngomong pake 'Un', Aku di sisihkan.' Deidara cuma berani mendumel pilu dalam hati.

'Ya ampun Dei segitu amat…' Bathin Akatsuki greget liat si kuning satu ini_._

Sasori yang melihat partnernya merujak gitu langsung mengambil inisiatif. Ia mendekati Deidara, menyentuh pipinya, lalu berkata. "Cup cup… sudah Dei… jangan sedih… kalau kamu memang tak bisa melepas kata 'Un' itu, apa boleh buat kan…" Sasori membelai rambut pirang Deidara lembut.

'Modus banget…' bathin _sweatdropped _Akatsuki yang melihat kejadian 'bujuk-membujuk' itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku baca ya, Tiga puluh juta… un, tambah dua puluh lima juta tiga ratus ribu… un, tambah lima ratus ribu… un…"

"STOP leader STOP!" teriak Konan yang tak tahan dengan sang leader yang ikutan gila. Pein yang ga merasa berasalah hanya menatap Konan bingung, "ada apa?"

"Jangan pake Un juga dong lead…! Kau ini… ukh! Aku gemes!" teriak Konan tepat di muka Pein.

"Ya memang tulisan di belakangnya pake Un…gimana dong."

Dan semua memandang Kakuzu tajam. Terutama Sasori yang napsu banget ganyang tu bendahara ke penggilesan karena secara tak langsung kakuzu udah buat hal yang menyebabkan Deidara mewek gini.

Kakuzu meneguk ludah dengan keras. Untuk kedua kalinya ia bersiul-siul gaje sambil masang watados nya.

"Kuju…" panggil Pein dalam mode _DANGER._

Kakuzu kicep.

"Kuju… kau sengaja kan pake akhiran Un biar Deidara di marahi leader." Sasori akhirnya ikut nyerocos kenceng. Deidara melihat sang partner yang belain dia langsung _blink-blink. _

"Mata uang negara kita bukannya emang Una….dan biasanya di singkat Un… apa salahnya aku bikin gitu di buku kas. Wajar kan?" Kakuzu akhirnya membela diri. Dan gantian Akatsuki yang terdiam.

"O-oh iya aku lupa hahaha…" Konan salting.

"I-iya… ini gara-gara Deidara sih, kebiasaan pake Un. Kami jadi lupa kalau mata uang kita Una." Sambung Pein _double _salting.

"Kan aku lagi yang di salahin un…Hwee." Deidara mewek kembali. Si pirang menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasori langsung memandang Pein –yang kembali berkutat pada buku buruk- dengan tajam sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Deidara, mendiamkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Baik. Uang kas kita minus lima juta." Pein mengumumkan dengan kalem, di balas dengan tatapan _shock _anggotanya. Kakuzu menyeringai kejam di balik cadar.

"Ga mungkin leader. Itu ga mungkin. Meski saya belum bayar hutang, tapi saya minjem cuma seribu Una, leader!" teriak Kisame tak terima.

"Benar. Penghasilan kita itu milyaran dalam satu hari!" Zetsu menimpali sambil mangap-mangap. _Venus flytrap_-nya membuka menutup nista.

"Tapi pengeluaran di sini menyebutkan kalian banyak hutang. Misalkan. Itachi beli krim anti _aging _sebotol tujuh milyar Una. Sasori beli boneka berbi sepaket sebelas milyar Una. Konan beli majalah ga jelas tiga milyar una. Dan kalian lainnya sudah berhutang di sini tiap hari masing-masing satu milyar Una. Jadi bagaimana bisa tidak minus? Memang duit segitu banyak kalian pake buat apa?"

Kokoro Akatsuki members cetar cetor. Miris. Udah ngga kuat menerima pahitnya ngutang. Tak percaya namun berdaya. Dengan kemarahan yang hampir tak terkendali mereka mencoba menjelaskan pada sang leader me*um.

"Ampuun beribu ampun sembah patik harap di ampun." Itachi sungkeman di depan Pein dengan tangisan darah. Sepuluh jarinya saling merapat dan di taruh di atas kepala –mirip pucung. "harga krim yang saya beli cuma tiga ribu Una, leader."

"APA!" Pein mendramatisir suasana.

"Boneka yang saya beli itu sebenarnya kertas BEPE leader. BEPE itu gambar cewek-cewek kecil mirip berbi, nanti di lehernya di koyak sikit, di selipin kertas bentuk baju. Harganya lima ratus Una, leader." Sasori ikut memberikan protes dengan emosi berlebih. "Mana mau dia minjemin saya duit buat beli berbie leadeeer."

"Dan kau tak perlu bertanya harga majalah yang ku beli, Pein." Konan berdesis pelan.

"Kami ga pernah hutang sampe satu milyar sehari, leader. Paling tinggi di pinjemin seribu doang. Kuju korup tuh…eh! Mana si Kuju?"

Kakuzu sudah kabur sedari tadi sejak kalian menyuarakan pendapat, senpai." Tobi berkata santai.

"Syalan! Kejar si bangkotan korupsi ituuu!" Titah Pein murka disambut antusias anggota Akatsuki. Derap langkah mereka bergema memenuhi penjuru goa. Mereka menuju kamar Kakuzu dan Hidan, dan menemukan si bendahara sedang sibuk mengemas duit-duitnya di dalam koper –niat kabur.

"Tangkap dia!" semua members melompat dan mengikat Kakuzu di tiang gantungan. Layaknya ulat yang menari-nari Kakuzu tak berdaya di gantung sedemikian kencang.

"Aku pernah melihat dia ke ruang bawah tanah. Sepertinya di kamar ini ada ruangan untuk menyimpan uang kita." Kata Hidan disertai seringai.

Hidan menyingkap karpet di kamar itu, lalu mendapati sebuah pintu kecil menuju ke bawah.

"THEDAAAAK!" Kakuzu jejeritan nista –tak rela duit hasil korupsinya ditemukan orang yang-menurut pemikiran gajenya- tak penting amat.

**BAK BUK BAK BUK**

Kakuzu babak belur. Tobi dengan sebuah pentungan satpam dan mata yang di tutup dengan riangnya memukuli sang bendahara-m, mengira bahwa ia sedang memukul boneka penuh permen. Yeah, Tobi si Autis-boy.

.

Hidan dan satu persatu anggota Akatsuki memasuki ruang bawah tanah itu. Harum uang-uang baru memasuki penciuman mereka, dan jantung mereka hampir copot –saking senangnya- ketika mendapati rak-rak raksasa menjulang tinggi berisi kotak-kota kaca dengan duit yang ijo-ijo.

"Akhirnya…" mereka menenteskan air mata.

"Akhirnya toilet baru yang di idamkan…" mereka saling berpelukan gaje. Sungguh meriah suasana di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu.

Pein tersenyum melihat anak buahnya bahagia. Impian toilet dan kamar mandi di kamar masing-masing telah di depan mata.

"Dan untuk kau…" Pein berdesis sinis. Menunjuk Kakuzu yang meringis sakit hati.

"Kau ku keluakan dari organisasi ini."

"Yeaaah!" dan Akatsuki mengadakan pesta besar-besaran tujuh hari tujuh malam.

.

.

.

The end.

Halo. Author datang lagi dengan mempersembahkan fic Akatsuki ke _readers _sekalian. Ini fic garing emang, rasanya jiwa humor Author menguap entah kemana. Tapi asupan fic Akatsuki humor makin nipis nih nampaknya. Padahal gara-gara pertama kali kenal fic Akatsuki humor parody Author jatuh cinta sama Fanfiction, heheh. Jadi, mari kita ramaikan kembali _readers. _

Sudikah _readers _sekalian memberikan _review?_

Sampai jumpa di fic Author lainnya.


End file.
